My Drawing
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: One-Shot - Takes place sometime after 3x18. Tyler finds the drawing Klaus gave Caroline and freaks out!


_**A/N – This is my first try at a Klaus/Caroline story! I have started really shipping these two recently and I really wanted to give writing for them a try! I really hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Story Set-up**_

_**This will be a one-shot. There is no exact time frame but sometime after episode 3x18. Everything that has happened on the show has occurred!**_

**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**

The doorbell rang. I got up from my bed and tossed my notebook on my nightstand before going to answer the door.

"Tyler!" I screamed. "What are you doing here!" I asked

"I missed you." He said simply.

I smiled and flung my arms around him. "I missed you too! I thought you would be gone for a while still."

"Well I think I am getting better and I just couldn't wait to see you again."

I was truly happy to see him, but a little part of me was still scared. All it takes is one bite for him and I am on my death bed. Tyler leaned in and kissed me. It started off slow but like always started to get rough and…animal like. He started walking back to my room. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. During the turning around Tyler pushed me against my nightstand and if fell over. Normally I would have just left it for later but there was a glass vase on it and it had shattered all over the floor. I was a vampire now and I obviously wouldn't get hurt; but it was just instinct to get it picked up right away.

"Aw man." As I bent down to start cleaning.

"Ah I am sorry Care."

"No worries. I am going to get a dustpan." I stood up and walked over to the kitchen closet.

I walked back in the room and Tyler was standing up holding a piece of paper. I didn't really think anything of it and went right down on the floor to sweep up the glass.

"What is this Caroline?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Whats what?" I asked.

"This." He said as he turned the paper in his hands around so I could see.

It was the drawing of me and the horse that Klaus had drawn for me. "Um." I said trying to think of where to begin with the whole Klaus thing.

"So what, I leave so I can make myself better and you are hanging out with Klaus?"

"No. Tyler. We weren't…hanging out…"

He cut me off. "Well obviously you talked." He said pointing to the note Klaus had written in the corner of the drawing.

"Tyler, it's not like that." I said softly.

He stormed out of my room and then out of my house before slamming my front door. I sighed and plopped myself down on my bed. It bothered me that he took my drawing; I know that was probably the last thing out of all that just happened that I should be upset about…but I was.

**KLAUS'S P.O.V.**

I sat at my desk in the study of my empty house. A blank piece of paper in front of me and a pencil in my hand. I still couldn't stop thinking about her. She betrayed me. Like everyone else I had trusted. I shouldn't be surprised; but I thought she was different.

I heard someone walking up the driveway. They were in a rush. They didn't stop to knock or ring the doorbell; they just walked in. I stood up from my desk and headed out towards the foyer to see what exactly was going on.

"Tyler!" I said with a smile on my face. "Nice of you to finally stop by! I am sure you have a very good reason why you just went off without a word."

"What the hell is this?" Tyler asked. He was pissed. He didn't take his eyes off me while he held up the object in question.

I was shocked when I saw what he was holding. It was the drawing that I had given Caroline after our argument at the ball. I thought she would have thrown it away, especially after trying to have me and the rest of my siblings killed. I smirked before answering. "That is a drawing of Caroline and a horse." I said in an obvious tone.

"I am not playing around Klaus! I want to know what the hell has been going on between you and Caroline while I have been gone."

"We talked, Tyler. And we had a dance at my family's ball." I paused and smiled. "Oh and I saved her life after you bit her."

"That was your fault you son of a bitch!" He lunged at me.

I laughed as I stepped away from his so called attack. "Are you kidding me? You have been a vampire what…six months and you really want to challenge me?"

**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**

I knew Tyler would be heading to see Klaus after seeing the drawing so I had decided that I would go over there and hopefully prevent Klaus from tearing Tyler's heart out…and a part of me wanted my drawing back. I parked my car at the end of the driveway then started to walk up to the house. Tyler came running out of the house; he looked furious.

"Tyler." I called to get his attention.

That was a mistake because he stopped in his tracks and then started running towards me. He lunged at me bringing us both to the ground and bit the right side of my neck then he bit the left. I screamed while trying to push him off me but it was no use. I suddenly felt his weight removed from my body. I pushed up on my elbows so I could see what was going on. Klaus was standing in front of me and Tyler was a few feet away.

"Get the hell out of here before I rip your pathetic heart out of your body!" Klaus said. He was calm but angry in his tone.

I felt the effects of the bite a lot faster this time, maybe because this time it was two bites. I could feel the poison running through my veins and I started to get dizzy. I slowly started to lay myself back down but before I got to the ground Klaus picked me up bridal style and started walking I assumed into his house.

A few seconds later I felt him put me down on something cool and soft, a bed maybe. Klaus sat next to me on the bed and sat me up so I was leaning into his chest. I felt his forearm against my lips.

"Go ahead sweetheart." He said softly.

My teeth descended and I bit into him. His blood was so sweet, like candy. I never wanted to stop. He let me drink from him a bit longer this time; at least it felt like it. He gently moved his arm from my mouth and guided my head back down to the pillow.

"Thank you." I said just above a whisper. I opened my eyes for the first time since we were outside.

Klaus was still sitting next to me on the bed. He brought his hand up and pushed away a few strands of hair that were on my face. "Anytime, Love." He paused. "Stay here tonight, I am not positive Tyler won't try to stop by your house later. You will be safer here."

"Why did you save me, I helped with the whole trying to kill you thing?" I asked softly.

He was quiet for a few seconds. "Why did you keep my drawing?" He asked in the same soft tone.

I smiled and looked away from his eyes. "I liked it, and…and I thought it was sweet of you to draw me." I paused then looked back up at him. "I am sorry about the other night, I should have refused when they told me I had to distract you." I turned on my side so I was facing him. He was sitting at the edge of the bed with one foot on the floor. "So will you answer my question now?"

"I don't want to see you die Darling…it's as simple as that."

Klaus got up off the bed. "You're not leaving are you?" I asked as I sat up in bed. I sat up a little too quickly because I was still pretty sore and it definitely hurt.

"You need sleep. I am going to stay in the guest room right next door."

My face fell. "I don't…I don't want to be alone." I paused and looked away from him. "Will you at least stay a little longer?" Klaus stood there for a few seconds. I think he was in shock that I actually wanted his company since all the other times I had not welcomed it. He turned and sat back on the bed this time with both his legs in front of him. I smiled at him and laid back down. "Oh no, did Tyler take my drawing with him?" I asked.

"I am afraid that he ripped up the drawing before he ran out of the house." He paused and noticed my upset face. "I can draw you another if you wish." He smiled. "I am glad you liked it so much."

"I would love that." I said. I sat up as slowly as I could.

"Darling, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to get my jacket off and my shoes so I can maybe be a little more comfortable."

"Oh, of course. I can give you a t-shirt of mine to sleep in if you would like, or I could see if Becka has something suitable."

"A t-shirt would be great." I said. The last person I wanted to borrow clothes from was the evil blood slut.

Klaus went to his dresser and pulled out a gray t-shirt and handed it to me. "I will be right outside, let me know when you are finished, sweetheart."

I took off my jacket and folded it before laying it next to me on the bed. I took off my shirt and bra and folded them before adding them to the pile. I slipped on Klaus' t-shirt; it smelt just like him. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and kicked my sneakers off. I slowly stood up and took off my jeans and panties. I folded them, added them to the pile then moved the pile of my stuff to the chair by the window. I got back in bed and laid more towards the middle this time.

"I am all done." I said at a normal level since I knew he would be able to hear me. The door opened and he walked in. I grabbed the fluffy comforter at the end of the bed and pulled it over my legs.

"Are you more comfortable now, Love?" He asked as he sat back down on the bed next to me.

"Yes, much more…thank you." I turned on my side to face him again.

"I am sorry I don't have a T.V. or something to keep your attention."

"Believe it or not I am enjoying your company." I said with a small smile.

"I believe you are the first." Klaus broke our eye contact and looked away with a smile. He looked back at me after a minute. "You look very beautiful lying there in my bed wearing my shirt." He paused. "I will be back."

Before I could respond he was gone and he was back in less than ten seconds. He sat back in the same position but this time he had a sketch pad and a pencil case in his hand.

"Am I going to get to see you draw?" I asked in an excited tone. I pushed the pillows against the head board and sat myself up more so I could see.

Klaus smiled at my excitement. "What would you like me to draw you, sweetheart?"

"You pick, its better that way." I responded.

He started drawing and I just watched. I watched the paper to see what he was drawing, but mostly I watched him. He looked absolutely gorgeous; I could watch him draw for hours. I started chewing on my bottom lip; I couldn't believe I was laying here in Klaus' bed watching him draw me a picture. Klaus…The Original Hybrid. But he just seemed like he was a different person around me.

"What do you think, Love." I was so lost in my thoughts and his beautiful face that I didn't hear him. "Caroline." He said turning to look at me.

"Sorry." I said. I was a little embarrassed that I had been staring this whole time. I looked down at the drawing, it was…amazing. It was similar to the one he had drawn me before except on the opposite side of the horse there was a city landscape in the background. "It is beautiful." I said softly." In the corner he had written '_Thank You – Klaus'_. I was a little confused. "Thank you for what?" I asked looking up at him.

"For trusting me to take care of you tonight, for keeping the drawing even after we had that argument, for being my…friend…if that is what we are."

"You don't need to thank me." I said looking at him. "Just…prove that I am not stupid for doing so."

Klaus reached over to the nightstand and shut the light off before placing his sketchbook on the table.

"You should really try to get some sleep." He said as he turned back around.

I fixed the pillows so I could lie down again. Klaus didn't make a move to leave the room, and I was happy about that.

"Lie down."

I was surprised that he did. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Good night, Love." He said just above a whisper.

"Good night." I said with a small sigh.

I am not sure how long I was out for but when I opened my eyes it was still dark out. Klaus was still laying next to me and he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and…and innocent. I am sure everyone would laugh at me for referring to Klaus to anything other than a monster let alone Innocent but I didn't care.

Was it so awful that I wanted to see what it was like to kiss him? His lips were just looking so kissable and he had been incredibly sweet to me tonight. After all the analyzing in my mind I decided that since he was asleep I could gently kiss his lips and it would be fine…at least that is what I told myself.

I moved as slow as I could so he wouldn't feel the bed shift. I positioned my head over his and ever so gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. I slowly and quickly laid back down. His lips were so soft and I really didn't want to stop at just the one kiss.

"Would it be OK if I were completely awake the next time you do that, Love?"

"Oh my god!" I said as I covered my mouth and closed my eyes in embarrassment. Klaus was awake…of course he was that is how my life is. "I'm sorry I thought you were…I'm sorry." I opened my eyes and looked at him. He wasn't mad, just the opposite actually.

"Don't apologize, Darling." He paused. "I have been wanting to do that for quite some time." He moved slightly so he was closer to me. "Don't you think I should have a chance to kiss you now, since you have kissed me?"

His forehead was about an inch from mine. I couldn't respond, even if I actually had something to say. I was too caught up in his eyes to even think. He took my silence as a yes. He leaned in the small amount and pressed his lips to mine. After a second I felt him start to push away and I did something I never thought I would do, I reached my hand up to his cheek and stopped him. The kiss was incredible and I didn't want it to end, and I really didn't care if that made me some horrible person. My hand slid from his cheek and he pulled me in closer to him. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he parted them enough to let me enter his mouth. After a few minutes of our intense make-out session he broke the kiss but didn't more an inch from me.

"Wow." I said breathlessly

Klaus placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I hope we can do that again, very soon." He said softly, still not putting another inch between us. I almost felt like now he had me this close he was never going to let me go again.

I smiled and bit my bottom lip. He smiled back before lying back down. He pulled me against him and I laid my head on his chest. I grabbed his hand that wasn't around me and held it in my hand.

I knew things with him would not be easy like they were with Matt. And I knew it would be even more work than it was with Tyler. We both had a lot to learn about each other. But for tonight… it was pretty close to perfect.

_**So there is my story. I started out thinking this would be a quick little one-shot and it ended up being almost 3,000 words and taking two days to write. I really hope you enjoyed reading because I really LOVE this ship and would love to write more for them! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**If you are a Delena fan check out my other stories! If not stay tuned, I am sure I will come up with a new idea for Klaus and Caroline very soon!**_


End file.
